


Piangi Roma

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Relationships: Female China/Rome (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Piangi Roma

*文中出现的歌和电影实际发行时间比故事发生时间要晚，不过大家不要介意，歌还是很好听的（。）

秋天永远都是北京最美好的时节，梧桐树上一片片大叶子变得金黄金黄，阳光从树叶的缝隙中洒下，好像是那金子闪的光落到了地上。都说大俗至大雅，人们总是能在金光闪烁的东西里看见美。王春燕带着她的一个研究生走在这条铺满诗情画意的路上，不远处的角落里就是她们的目的地——一家意式餐厅。店门外头布置得精致却不流俗，意大利国旗颜色的装饰品随意地挂在门框上，透过落地玻璃窗能看见里头摆着的木质桌椅。阳光明媚的午后，坐在这儿点一壶卡布奇诺再配上一块红丝绒蛋糕，抬头恍惚间仿佛能看见拿坡里的太阳。  
不过王春燕和她的学生是这儿的常客了。成启一直都觉得，自己的导师非常有品位，举手投足间都透露着一股优雅和游刃有余，但她却又不是那种不食人间烟火的人物，因此成启觉得非常幸运，能够跟着这样一位导师学习，并且跟她成为好友。王春燕带着她再一次推开这家店的门，坐在她们靠窗的老位置。侍者送来了两分菜单，王春燕还是像往常一样佯装着打开，却早就想好了要点什么。  
“一份意大利肉酱面，一杯半甜红酒。”她放下菜单，递给侍者。  
“老师，您还永远都是这两样啊。”成启笑了笑，也快速决定好了自己要吃什么。  
“习惯了，没办法。”  
“老师您一直带我来的这家店，是不是没有名字啊，我刚刚特地翻了翻菜单都没有发现它叫什么。”成启一只手托着下巴，四下打量着店内她早就看过好多回的装潢。  
王春燕摇摇头，她笑起来，拿起桌上的玻璃杯，喝了一口柠檬水。  
“你确定要知道这家店叫什么名字吗？”  
成启不明所以地点点头。  
“它叫Piangi Roma，翻译过来，就是哭泣的罗马。”王春燕靠在椅背上，现在店里只有她们师生二人，自在些也无妨。  
“老师好像很了解这家店啊，是有什么故事吗？”  
听到这句话，她挑了挑眉毛，看着坐在自己面前的年轻姑娘，思索了一会儿，点点头：“是的，算是我当年在意大利的一个小故事吧。你知道为什么我只吃这儿的肉酱面吗？因为这里的肉酱面，味道跟另一个人做出来的几乎一模一样。”

十多年前，王春燕还是一个刚刚从大学毕业的学生，她在米兰一所著名的私人贵族学校读的是哲学与欧洲文学，毕业以后，打算回国继续深造。回国之前，她计划去罗马玩几天，就当是不能免俗的毕业旅游了。  
谁知道，下火车之后，春燕给租房中介打电话，回应她的竟然是一串空号。春燕知道意大利人做事离谱，但是没有想到可以离谱到这种程度。不过，她还是按照中介给的地址找到了自己提前预定的住所，因为她打算在罗马待上些时日，短期租赁总是比住酒店要划算不少的。结果，看到面前这幢破败的老式居民楼、身旁蠢蠢欲动想偷点东西的吉普赛女人，春燕打消了住在这里的念头，那一笔不菲的定金算是打了水漂。  
夜幕渐渐降临，春燕却没有一点找一个酒店住下来的心思，她踩着夕阳漫步在铺着石板路的街头，觉得似乎这样也不错。春燕漫无目的地走着，当路灯一盏一盏亮起来的时候，她正巧在一家酒吧门口，突如其来的光亮让春燕有些欣喜，她觉得这大概就是一种缘分，于是她推门走进那家酒吧。  
“一杯大都会，谢谢。”春燕在吧台坐下来，将行李放在脚边。这个时候，酒吧还没有什么人，显得稍微有些冷清。调酒的人看了她一眼，点点头，默不作声地开始工作。  
调酒师将春燕的大都会放在她面前，她谢过以后，并没有着急喝下，而是看了看门外愈浓的夜色。好在有三三两两的人走了进来，虽然春燕不认识他们，但总比店里只有她一个人来得好一些。随着时间过去，人渐渐多了起来，春燕也喝到了微醺。她刚刚摆脱一个搭讪的人，正准备提着行李离开时，却看见一个身手敏捷的小个子，提着她的行李在人群中穿梭。  
“喂！我的箱子！谁来拦住他！”春燕一边喊，一边急急忙忙地跑向他。  
不远处，一位中年男人急忙跑向那个鬼鬼祟祟的小个子，后者直接冲散人群，拔腿就跑，不过中年男人也格外迅速，春燕追到门口时，看见他已经将那名小偷制在地上。  
“女士，快看看您的东西有没有少。”  
“谢谢您，太感谢了！这是我全部的行李。”她连忙蹲下来查看自己的箱子。  
待店主出来解决后续事情以后，春燕与那位先生找了个角落坐下，享用他们的晚餐。  
“我可爱的小花朵，你为什么会提着行李独自喝酒呢？”他是个莫约五十岁左右的人，两鬓已经有些斑白了，但是能看出来体格依然健硕，他的眉目就像刀刻出来的一样坚毅硬朗，如果年华犹在，也是位阿波罗一般的美男子。男人搅动着自己酒杯中的冰块，目光注视着春燕，眼里散发出的温柔足以让任何一位少女沦陷。  
“噢，那可是个倒霉的故事……”可惜春燕不是什么怀春少女，她见多了这样“和蔼可亲”的老爷爷，比如说在她大学门口开咖啡厅的那一位，称赞起人来更是满嘴跑火车。不过在酒吧昏暗暧昧的灯光和酒精的作用下，春燕还是将自己的遭遇全盘托出。  
“天啊，那不就是说我们的小公主要流落街头了？”男人做出惊讶的表情，然后接连摇头，“不可以，我不能让这种事情发生！”  
他一把将春燕的手捧住，用他最真诚的目光看着春燕的眼睛：“尊贵的小公主，不知道我是否有这个荣幸邀请你，到寒舍避一避世俗的风雨？虽然我不是什么在册的骑士，但我也将尽我的全力，守护你。”  
对面的姑娘愣了几秒，咯咯笑起来，心中腹诽这意大利的夏天哪里来的风雨，她开口：“我不是什么公主，更何况，如果要我去你那儿落脚，起码也要知道贵府姓甚名谁。”  
“噢，抱歉，我忘记了。我是罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯。”他举起春燕的手，在上面蜻蜓点水般落下一吻，“不知我流落在外的天使是不是乐意我这个凡夫俗子的提议？”  
“嗯……”春燕佯装思考，她实在是太明白他们的套路了，年轻漂亮的女学生，短期旅游，这是一段不必考虑未来和后果的关系，不过对于双方而言，实在是何乐不为。于是，春燕点头答应了。  
于是，春燕跟着罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯回到了他的家中，他在台伯河边上有一套住宅，上下两层。楼房建筑外观与罗马城给人的感觉相符，十分古典雅致，不过进到其中，能够感受到主人对于现代生活的深刻理念。装潢的颜色以黑白为主，家具的设计也简约不失张力，即使房子的空间很大，但是却不会有空旷的感觉，反而处处透露出生活气息。墙上也挂着几幅应该是新表现主义的绘画，给人强烈的冲击力。  
罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯替她将行李放到一边，看着她，耸耸肩，开口：“我没有什么带着喷泉的华贵宫殿，不知道你心意如何？”  
“你能收留我，我就已经很开心了，谢谢你，罗慕路斯。”她笑起来，将额前的碎发顺到耳后。  
“请别这么叫我，我会不好意思的，”男人笑了起来，“叫我罗慕就好。”  
“罗慕……罗慕，那不就是罗马的发音吗！”她笑得清脆动听，简直像神话里永远不会难过的欢乐女神一样，“我叫王春燕，就是春天的小燕子。”她朝罗慕路斯伸出手。  
“好的，我的燕子公主。”罗马人再次牵起她的手，将一个吻印在上面。  
这之后，两个人坐在沙发上闲谈了一会儿。春燕了解到，罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯算是个小有名气的艺术家，在意大利的几个城市都拥有自己的画室，也举办过不少画展和摄影展。春燕倒是对艺术，尤其是现代主义小有看法，两个人算是相谈甚欢。时间很快就过去了，罗慕路斯为春燕斟上最后一杯红酒以后，时间不知不觉指到了半夜两点，春燕昏昏沉沉的同时也觉得四肢百骸一阵疲惫，倦意袭来，她朝罗马人摆摆手，打算去休息。  
本来春燕准备好了一套拒绝的说辞，结果完全没有用上。罗慕路斯非常绅士地一路护送她到房间，与他的公主殿下道过晚安以后便离开了。春燕安下心来，这里的床和枕头都非常柔软舒适，在酒精的作用下，她睡得很踏实。  
第二天，春燕睡到了中午，醒来以后，她感觉前一天的疲惫消失殆尽，精力充沛。春燕在床上伸了个懒腰，穿着她的睡衣，趿拉着拖鞋，推开房门。她闻到了一阵食物的香气，大概是罗慕路斯在做饭。于是春燕稍做洗漱，收拾好了自己却仍然着着睡衣，踩着拖鞋走到厨房。  
“早上好，公主！”意大利男人手里正拿着一个小煎锅，里头的煎蛋滋滋作响。  
“早上好！爷爷！”  
“噢……”男人手中的动作顿了顿，不过转瞬间还是非常流畅地将煎蛋装在了瓷盘里，端到桌上，“真是令人伤心的称呼啊，我看上去已经这么老了吗？”  
“唔……这不是老，这是成熟的象征，你说是不是呀，罗马爷爷？”春燕咯咯笑起来，她拿起一旁的玻璃杯，给自己倒了一杯牛奶。  
“随你喜欢，我的小公主。”他给春燕拿来刀叉，“快中午了，我给你做一个意面，然后我们出去逛逛，怎么样？”  
“好的，罗马爷爷。”春燕佯装乖巧地点点头。  
没过多久，罗慕路斯端着两个盘子走来，肉酱意面散发出格外诱人的香味。春燕尝了一口，忍不住交口称赞，这简直比在餐馆里吃的还要好吃，面条的火候恰到好处，口感比较劲道，肉酱也熬煮得相当成功，香浓可口。意大利男人捧着脸，满是宠溺地看着像个小孩子一般的春燕，在沉默中接受了她的赞美。  
接下来的几天，春燕跟着罗慕路斯，在罗马城没日没夜地玩乐。他们在西班牙广场旁边的棕榈冰淇淋店买了超大份的香草和玫瑰口味的甜筒冰淇淋，像安妮公主一样站在西班牙广场的台阶上享用，罗慕路斯用他的相机记录下春燕捧着冰淇淋的点点滴滴。  
“噢，多么美丽的小公主啊，你让我想起了奥黛丽·赫本。”意大利男人放下相机，朝她走过去。他恶作剧一般凑上前，想要舔一口春燕的冰淇淋，谁想到对方竟然咬下一大口之后，直接将冰淇淋塞到了自己手中。  
春燕被冰得皱起眉头，过了好一会儿才说道：“我可没有赫本那么美！”  
罗慕路斯也丝毫不嫌弃她吃过的冰淇淋，直接吃了起来，吃到冰东西，这位老年人皱了皱眉头，开口：“要不要我带你去同一家理发店剪一个短发？我想会非常适合你的。”  
“不必啦！”春燕轻快地跳下西班牙广场的台阶，站在底下抬着头看向罗慕路斯。  
除了那些游客们一定要打卡的景点，罗马爷爷还带着他的小公主在各处奢侈品店里流连。罗慕路斯用他挑剔又敏锐的审美直觉，给春燕挑了好些东西。  
“不，燕子，我的好姑娘，这件紫色上衣不适合你，就像那不勒斯的披萨永远不能跟菠萝相配一样，它永远也不会适合你的，即使你脸上长出优美的痕迹，头发像我一样斑白，它穿在你身上也不会好看的。只有红色配得上你，永远都是。”  
听了罗慕路斯的话，春燕只好悻悻地将手里的衣服放下，转而将罗慕路斯手中拿的那一件暗红色小礼裙接过，转身进了试衣间。出来以后，罗慕路斯显得格外激动，他喋喋不休地夸赞着春燕的美丽。于是两人买下了这条裙子，转而走进下一家店。春燕发现，虽然罗慕路斯比看起来似乎富裕得多，但是他从来都会精挑细选，只会给最适合春燕的东西付钱，至于其他的，统统入不了他的眼睛。一趟下来，春燕收获颇丰，裙子、香水、丝巾还有一只口红，只有鞋子是春燕自己付的钱，她坚持自己买，因为那是她看中并且被罗慕路斯认可的。  
“好吧，我们的小公主长大了，她不要她可怜的罗慕老爷爷了。”意大利男人夸张地叹着气，失落地看着罗马城碧蓝的天。  
“哪里，罗马爷爷今天给我买了这么多东西，我都不知道要怎么回报你啦！”春燕笑嘻嘻地看着他，“如果再不让我替自己付钱，我会很难过的。你忍心看到我难过吗，罗马爷爷？”  
“我当然不忍心啦。”他也注视着春燕那双琥珀色的眼睛，眼底全是温柔。  
当天晚上，春燕在罗慕路斯家附近的市场，买了几个牛油果和一瓶酸奶，她只会用牛油果奶昔来报答他了，这是春燕在学校最拿手的东西，配方经过她自己多次改良，早就十分完美。  
这些天里，罗慕路斯也带着春燕去了他的画室，他的工作室，他替春燕拍摄了一组照片，还以她为模特，画了一幅油画。现在，这些照片和画都摆在春燕自己家中。罗慕路斯的艺术造诣让他在复杂的意大利时尚圈有不可撼动的一席之地，他的作品风格独特，恰巧也是春燕十分欣赏的一种。  
除此之外，春燕穿着那条暗红色裙子，和她自己买的小高跟，跟罗慕路斯双双去了歌剧院，在二楼的包厢看了一场《图兰朵》。春燕挽着罗慕路斯的胳膊，走下剧院的台阶，嘴里哼着茉莉花的调子，似乎沉浸在了图兰朵公主的爱情故事中。虽然是夏夜，但是晚风仍然微凉，罗慕路斯脱下自己的西服外套，披在春燕的肩上。趁着夜色，两个人并肩缓步在人行道上，风吹得树叶摇晃。这里的叶子并不会沙沙作响，或许它们泛着油光的厚实叶片，每天都在受着艺术和爱情故事的滋养。  
只是因为一次偶然地回击罗慕路斯对自己时尚品味的嘲讽，春燕说罗慕路斯就是一个守旧的不懂得放纵自我尝试新鲜事物的老爷爷。罗慕路斯笑了笑，点了点春燕的鼻子，劝她中午睡一个午觉，晚上要带她去个“好玩”的地方。虽然不明所以，春燕还是听话地上床，美美地睡了一个午觉。  
下午五点左右，罗慕路斯敲了敲春燕的房门，给她送来一片面膜。  
“贴上它，二十分钟以后来我的房间。”他留下这么一句话，哼着小曲儿离开了。  
春燕很想看看罗慕路斯的葫芦里到底卖的什么药，这些天他带着春燕在罗马城又是吃又是玩，却一点非分之念也没有动过，让春燕不得不信任他，同时也对他产生了强烈的好奇心。于是按照他说的，春燕起身洗了个脸，然后贴上面膜。时间很快过去了，春燕敲了敲罗慕路斯的房门。  
这是她头一回走进意大利男人的卧室，这儿看上去比客厅凌乱些，杯子也没有叠整齐，散落在床上。他有一面墙的衣柜，柜门就是一面大大的镜子，一旁的桌子上摆着许多瓶瓶罐罐。真是个精致的男人，春燕心想。  
罗慕路斯满意地打量着春燕，他将她拉到桌子前坐下，打开了一盏灯，正好照在春燕脸上，能够将她的脸看得一清二楚。  
“准备好了吗，我的小公主，我要让你变成今晚夜店里最美的女人。”罗慕路斯在她面前坐下，开始摆弄桌上的瓶瓶罐罐。  
“什么？罗马爷爷要带我去夜店了，就因为我说你不懂放纵自我？”春燕忍不住笑起来，但是她还是很期待，一个男人会如何按照他的心意打扮自己。  
罗马人先让春燕自己涂抹了些护肤产品和妆前乳，然后在她的眼眶下用了点遮瑕。他一边涂抹一边喃喃自语，说自己不应该让小姑娘昼夜颠倒，黑眼圈实在是有些重了。然后就像平时上妆的步骤一样，粉底、散粉、修容。每一样罗慕路斯都用得恰到好处，相当熟练。  
“因为很多时候我会给我的模特亲自化妆。”他说。  
不过，令春燕意外的是，他在眉毛这一步上花了很多时间，甚至比在眼睛上用的时间短不了多少。至于眼睛，春燕看他似乎早有准备，仅仅是用了些大地色系的加重了眼尾，然后用了些阴影让她的眼窝更加明显而已。春燕的眼睛本身就生得十分漂亮，睫毛纤长，眼睛略微上挑，不经意间让人感觉像是在引诱甚至魅惑。罗慕路斯用眼线加重了些上挑的感觉，现在，春燕只要看着他，就仿佛在说，我是你得不到的爱情。  
他给春燕选了一只正红色的口红，她的唇形非常好看，罗马人细细地勾勒着她的唇峰，将她的嘴唇画得更加饱满。  
最后，春燕看着镜子中的自己，虽然只是简单地凸显了一下五官的形状，但好像自己都不认识自己了一般，就连气质也发生了些许变化。罗慕路斯拿来卷发棒，将她的头发整理了下，再配上一顶小礼帽，她就像是民国画报中走出来的人物。  
春燕直接拒绝了罗慕路斯给她的黑色小礼裙，她有更好的衣服，在她的行李中，有一件黑色旗袍，盘扣是红色的，跟她的唇色一模一样，旗袍的底下也有向上生长的红色花朵，格外妖艳动人，以至于春燕很少拿出来穿。罗慕路斯看着这样的春燕，旗袍的侧边开到大腿根部，露出一截白皙的皮肤，他忍不住咽了咽口水。  
“燕……你太美了。你简直就是中国活生生的象征，如果你在大腿上藏了一把枪，我想，任何一个男人都会心甘情愿被你打死！”他甚至不敢大声讲话，生怕碰碎了这样精美的瓷娃娃。  
“罗马……”她有些难为情地侧过头，打量着镜子里的自己，殊不知，这样让她显得更加迷人。  
当晚，春燕挽着罗慕路斯的胳膊，走进了当地一家有名的酒吧，DJ正在打碟，舞池里已经有些扭动着的人们。罗慕路斯开了一个卡座，只有他和春燕二人，罗慕路斯又叫酒保给他们开了一套六瓶的黑桃A香槟酒。  
音乐声震耳欲聋，春燕不得不凑到罗慕路斯耳边大声讲话，他才能听得见。  
“罗马，我们会不会跟这里的气氛有些格格不入！”  
“怎么会，你看那边卡座的小伙子可是都在看着你啊！”罗马人笑起来，他为春燕倒上一杯酒。  
不一会儿，两个人已经喝得醉醺醺的，香槟酒总是让人不经意间放下防备，然后变得昏昏沉沉。  
起初，他们并不想理会前来搭话的男男女女，但是酒后各自上了头，春燕甚至跟一个年轻男人去舞池里蹦了一圈。不过，那个叫罗维诺的小伙子还是绅士地将春燕送回了她自己的卡座，然后回到自己的卡座里跟朋友们继续喝酒。  
春燕也拉着罗慕路斯去舞池里跳了一会儿，但是两个人似乎又同时觉得没什么意思，那些香槟还留在原处，他们结了账，在后半夜到来之前离开了酒吧。  
回到家中，春燕直接踢掉了高跟鞋，毫无形象地倒在沙发上，她喝醉了，肚子也很饿。罗慕路斯给她倒了一杯蜂蜜，进厨房忙活了一阵，端来了她喜欢的肉酱面。  
“罗马，你说得对……那些不适合我，还是你最好……”她说得稀里糊涂的，但是罗马人还是明白了她的意思。  
“吃吧，吃完了好好睡一觉。”  
春燕的妆已经有些花掉了，多半是拜她自己所赐，总是记不起自己化过妆，揉一揉这里、蹭一蹭那里的。她拿纸巾擦掉口红，端起盘子，拿起叉子，丝毫不顾忌自己的形象，吃起了面条。意大利男人站在旁边看着她，不禁笑出声音，他突然觉得，这样样子的春燕也可爱极了，尤其是她的口红在嘴角晕开了些，脸上的粉底掉了，露出面颊本来的红晕，再配上她这幅狼吞虎咽的样子，罗慕路斯拿了两张纸巾，递给她。  
“唔……还是你煮的面条最好吃，以后可是都吃不到了呢。”她接过来，嘟囔着。  
“不着急，慢点吃。”罗马人在她身边坐下，“你什么时候的飞机回去？”  
“后天下午。”  
“我送你去机场。”

次日，两个人又睡到晌午，他们哪里都没有去，只是去楼下的集市，买了些肉菜水果。春燕穿着一条白色长裙，上面缀着黄色的小碎花，头发随意地散下来，手里再挎着一只篮子，里头装了些刚刚买的水果。或许这又是一种罗慕路斯梦想中的生活，只不过永远没有可能实现。他知道自己是个什么样的人，他的心装的不仅是面前的美丽，还有等着他去探索的，无尽的世界与可能性，因此他觉得自己不需要爱情。  
春燕仍然在市场里像只小兔子一样四处穿梭，罗慕路斯在身后默默相伴，他也会停下来，教她分辨什么样的鳄梨才是最好的，什么样的芒果是最甜的。这时，罗马城竟然下了些太阳雨，在夏日罗马可不常见。  
“噢……罗马哭了。”春燕停下脚步，看着天空，躲在云朵里的太阳仍然刺眼。  
“罗马哭了，爱也死了。”罗慕路斯注视着地上的石砖。  
“你说什么？”  
“这是一首歌，就叫《哭泣的罗马》。”他看着她，拉着她，躲到一处房檐下。他轻轻唱了起来，他的声音像丝绒一般低沉又顺滑，就这样轻轻溜进了春燕的耳中，“罗马哭了，爱情死了，阳光太耀眼，让她受伤了，行李已经收好，而我还在等待……”  
春燕稍稍抬着头，注视着面前的男人。她伸出一根手指，抵在他的嘴唇上，歌声停下来了。罗慕路斯抓住面前柔软的小手，将吻落在那上面。雨停了，阳光从云层中钻出来，正好照在两个人身上。  
当晚，两个人一起做了一桌子的好菜，可是谁似乎都没有胃口。  
“罗慕，谢谢你。”春燕突然开口。  
“我的荣幸，小公主。”  
“罗马，爱情真的死了吗？”她抬起头，看着坐在对面那个这些天无微不至照顾自己的人。  
罗慕路斯没有像往常一样立刻回答，而是看着春燕，叹了一口气，开口：“是的，爱情死了。”  
“我明白了。”春燕点点头，眼里似乎带了些失落。  
“燕，其实我是爱你的，但是我不能。”他有些抱歉地看着她。  
“我知道你不能，我也不能。”她点点头，“但是不妨碍这些天里，我爱你。”  
罗慕路斯似乎有些意外她会这么说。他看着她琥珀色的眼睛，那双未经修饰却足以令人倾心的双眼似乎没有在说谎。他张了张嘴，却是没有说出话来。  
“其实你今晚给我煮一次意面，我就很高兴了。”她看着他，笑起来。  
“那就听你的吧。”罗马男人也笑起来，跟春燕一起将桌上的美食收起来，放到冰箱里。然后他像往常一样，给春燕最后煮了一次他最拿手的肉酱面。  
当晚，他们一同坐在沙发上，看了一部叫《茱莉娅晚上不约会》的老电影。那首《哭泣的罗马》就是这部电影里的曲子，是一首男女合唱的歌。电影里的男女主角相拥而吻的时候，罗慕路斯看着春燕，他们都明白对方想要的东西，于是在屏幕前，拥抱、亲吻，久久没有分开。  
“燕，你说的对，不妨碍这些天里，我爱你。”他将吻落在她额头、睫毛上，厮磨着耳鬓，贪婪地呼吸她身上的气息。  
“我也是，罗马。”她抱着他，虽然他已经年华不再，但是身材依然保持得很好，春燕只能攀着他结实的背，整个人依偎在他的胸口。  
“你知不知道？”他在她耳边吐气。  
“嗯？”  
“这里，”他轻轻抓住春燕的手，摸向他腿间的突起，“这里，感觉到了吗，我有多想要你。”  
“那恭喜你。”春燕抬头看着他的眼睛，一只手捧着他的脑袋，吻上他的唇。

之后，这段小插曲被永远地埋在春燕心中，只有她家中挂着的几幅照片和油画知道。事情过去了十几年，期间罗慕路斯也来过中国，办了几次画展和摄影展，春燕帮了他不少忙。春燕也去过几次意大利，他们一起喝了不少下午茶，两个人还一同去了德国旅游。但是他们始终像普通朋友一样，保持着礼貌的距离。就像他们说的那样，爱情只发生在那几天里，在那以后，爱情就死了。  
“这家店是他开在北京的，厨师也是他亲自教出来的。”春燕笑着喝了一口面前的红酒。  
“所以，这是他为你开的点？”成启看着自己的老师，心中又对她生出了不一样的感觉，就像是羡慕，但又无比唏嘘。  
“也不能那么说，平时这里生意可好啦，他没少赚呢。”春燕放下酒杯，为了讲这个故事，她的面都冷了。  
“唔……老师，你喜欢他吗？”  
“当然喜欢啊。”  
“爱他吗？”  
“某一刻是的。”春燕点点头，“但是爱情不是对于每一个人都那么重要的，至少对于我就不。总是要找到人生中真正想要的东西，然后让自己尽量快乐，这才是活过。他也是这么想的。”

完


End file.
